


Thumbs Up

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Dean Winchester Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Dean gets a night alone with you.





	Thumbs Up

You laid on the bed in only your bra and panties waiting for Dean Winchester to come over and ravish you senseless. The two of you had been tiptoeing around the subject of having sex with one another due to the fact of being best friends. But now that no longer mattered,  the two of you had admitted your feelings towards one another and that meant that you were going to spend your last year together the best that you could as a couple.

“Come on Dean.” You said whining some looking at him with lust filled eyes. You wanted him to get over to the bed and fast.

Dean chuckled lightly as he went towards the windows and gave his brother who was out in the car and gave him the thumbs up  before closing the curtains. He strutted towards the bed which caused you to laugh. “Oh am I funny?” He asked as he crawled onto the bed making his way towards you.

Your heart thudded in your chest as a smirk came to his lips as he made his way towards you. You knew that, the smirk meant nothing good. In all your years of knowing Dean you knew that it was nothing good for you.

Dean’s hands wandered up your legs before pulling you down to him, his lips meeting yours in a heated kiss.

You moaned against his lips as you returned the kiss feverishly. You were enjoying this side of Dean that was for sure. And you were pretty thankful that Sam had stayed outside in the Impala, but you knew the true reason of why Sam stayed out… he was looking for a way to save Dean and that was something that you approved of.


End file.
